She-Ra Prisoners Of War
by Tarneercat1999
Summary: Catra and Glimmer have a chat aboard Horde Prime’s ship.
1. Recent-Events

After convincing him to spare their lives, Catra and Glimmer where now prisoners aboard Horde Prime's ship, and sharing a detention cell. Catra woke up to glimmer staring out the window into space.

Glimmer-" Someone slept good." She said begrudgingly.

Catra-" Conquering an entire planet takes a lot outa ya." Catra replied in her usual sarcastic tone.

Glimmer -" but you didn't did you? I mean not anymore. If anyone is going to conquer the world now it's going to be this Prime."

Catra-" not if we can think of a way to take him out."

Glimmer-" and how do we do that?"

Catra-"..."

Glimmer -" thought so. You have no idea what to do, you just ran your mouth and hoped whatever came out worked. Your a cold, calculating, individual but-."

Catra-" ok you've made your point sparkles."

The two sat in silence for a bit, then spoke again. Glimmer being the first to address the question.

Glimmer-" what do you think is going to happen to us?"

Catra moved over and sat next to glimmer, replying " If we can convince prime he needs us, that's a question we can leave unanswered." She reassured. " I don't know what Adora and shadow weaver have said about me, but I'm not cold. I care about my friends."

Glimmer-" no according to Scorpia."

Catra-" ...what?" She asked.

Glimmer-" didn't you know? Scorpia came to us a few days ago. She told us all about your plan and where Entrapta was, she actually helped me raid your base. You claim to care about your friends but you also do a great job of pushing them away."

Catra-"...she went to bright moon?" Catra asked, her voice chocking with sadness as she did so. "Yeah, makes sense."

Catra got up and walked towards the wall, the started to claw at it violently as she screamed in rage. Glimmer looked on until she tired herself out, kneeling to the ground and slamming her head against the wall as she broke down In tears.

Catra-" I never meant to hurt her. I know I wasn't a good friend to her, and I know that I should have treated her better. But I needed to focus on the mission, once that was done everything could go back to normal."

Glimmer-" who are you trying to convince by saying that?" She asked.

Catra-" like your one to talk." She said angrily. " you sit there lecturing me about the ethics of friendship but where were Adora and Bow when you raided us?"

Glimmer-" don't try and redirect your issues at me!" She defended.

Catra-" I'm just stating the obvious! Double Trouble told me all about your fractures. your just as bad at this as I am!"

Glimmer-" I am nothing like you!" She started. " I knew what was best for my people, Adora just kept questioning me and my methods. If she had just obeyed my orders none of this would have happened. I may have made some bad decisions, but she didn't make it easier for me either."

Catra-" who are you trying to convince by saying that?"

The two sat in silence again, Catra started at the scratched wall, and Glimmer gazed into the void of space. Catra was the one to break the silence this time.

Catra-" was she alright?"

Glimmer-" who?"

Catra-" Scorpia. Is she alright?"

Glmiier-" ...as alright as any of us are right now."

Catra-" that bad huh?" She joked tearfully.

Glimmer-" yeah." Replied Glimmer, breaking a smirk. " Adora never meant to hurt you. She just wanted something more to her life." She reassured.

Catra-" I know. She was always the smart one. I should have left with her when I had the chance. I should have left with Scorpia when I had the chance, but I was too enraged to think straight." Catra remind silent for a second. Then she spoke again. " promise me something." Glimmer turned her head. "I'm past caring about myself. But Adora and Scorpia. They deserve better than what they got from life. When all of this is said and done, do whatever you want with me. But promise that you'll make sure they're alright." She pleaded.

Glimmer-" I promise."

Catra " ... thanks sparkles. Also. Tell Adora and Scorpia they where both right. We should have left together when we had the chance."


	2. Mothers

As they both sat in place waiting for something, anything to happen, Glimmer and Catra found they had a lot to talk about, despite how different they where.

Glimmer-" answer me this. How did you put up with Adora?" She asked.

Catra-" easy." She replied condescendingly. "Before you and your idiotic rebellion interfered in our lives she was a completely different person. I mean you must have noticed how she was before she defected."

Glimmer-" yeah. When we found her she was like a brainwashed solider. "

Catra-" you can thank showdow weaver for that. To her she was the child she never had, and I was...I don't even know what I was to her. A disappointment clearly, but I thought she cared about me. Despite how she treated me I thought she cared about me, for a very long time. Until I didn't."

Glimmer-" what made it click?"

Catra-" I don't know. I'm not kidding myself about the fact she had it out for me, I'm kidding myself about how she never really cared about me. Even so if anything where to make it click it would be this thing that happened when we where kids. We snuck Into her lab and she almost killed me when we where caught, while Adora got off Scott free. Shadow Weaver blaming me for the whole thing."

Glimmer-" was it your fault?" She jested.

Catra-" ...that's not the point I'm trying to make." She begrudgingly replied. " Adora always got special treatment. I never really had a problem with it because I thought she would take me to the top when she went."

Glimmer-" so you where only fiends with her so you have a bump in the ranks?"

Catra-" no!" She snapped. " Adora was my friend, she was my only fiend for my entire life, and you took her away from me!"

Glimmer-" well you know what?" She replied angrily. " you can have her back, cause she's been nothing but trouble for me. It's because of her my mother is gone!"

Catra-" WELL AT LEAST YOU HAD ONE!"

Without realising it, the two had touched on an issue that was affecting them both. They sat in silence for a while, faced away form each-other. Glimmer broke the silence.

Glimmer-" you horde soldiers. You don't know your family's. Do you?" She asked sincerely.

Catra-" we don't get to." Catra softly replied. " most of us where abducted from our villages, or where orphans. Scorpia knows where she came from but she never really knew her family. At least I don't think she did."

Glimmer-" you didn't ask?" She enquired as she turned around."

Catra remained silent as a memory came into her head. One of Scorpia talking about her family. The memory was incomplete, as Catra wasn't listening at the time. Now she washed she had listened.

Catra-"... I. She did talk about them. But I...wasn't listening fully." She admitted.

Glimmer-" I thought you two where friends."

Catra-" did she tell you that?" She asked, turning to face Glimmer."

Glimmer-" I mean she seemed pretty convinced. You think otherwise?"

Catra-" she shouldn't consider me a friend. I was never And I mean never nice enough to her to deserve that title from her."

Glimmer-"you didn't want to be her friend?"

Catra-" no-I mean yes? I don't know." She defended. " i-I. I never meant...I thought that. I thought that after all of this was over then where would be time. Time to apologise, time to do things together. I wanted this war out of the way and to be on top. Then I could have been better to her."

Glimmer-" you can't just choose when you plan to be better to someone."

Catra-" says you." She snickered. " I heard all about your little civil war from double trouble. You and Adora where ready to tear each other apart."

Glimmer-"...well maybe I'm a hypocrite." She confessed. " or maybe I should have been a better friend myself."

Catra-" I feel like we ever had this conversation before. Just with different words." She pointed out.

Glimmer-" yeah. I think we're gunna have it again as well."

Catra-" well it's not like we've got anything better to do than talk. I never knew my mother." She said, returning to the earlier conversation. " I knew nothing about her. Shadow weaver was the closest thing I had to a real parent, Adora was the closest thing I had to a sister, and Scorpia was..."

Glimmer-" was what?"

Catra-"...she was the closest thing I ever had to a partner. To happiness. To love. That kind of love. You know what I mean."

Glimmer-" yeah I do."

Catra-" I'm probably never gunna see her again either." She chocked up.

Glimmer-"... for what ever it's worth. I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

Catra-" thanks." She said great-fully. " I'm sorry as well. About your mother."

Glimmer-" thanks."


	3. Acrions-without-consequences

Catra and Glimmer have been prisoners aboard Prime's ship for three weeks now, and after talking for most of those weeks, there where officially out of things to do and are...

Catra -" board-as-hell." She exasperated.

Glimmer-" I think that's one of the first things you and I have ever agreed upon." She jested, looking out the window. " Just look at them. Stars. I only ever heard about them in stories, we always thought they where a myth. Something a writer would create."

Catra-" we thought the same." Catra added as she sat next to glimmer. " Hordak said that where he came from things where different, guess by that he meant lights in the sky."

Glimmer-" if all those lights are suns, does that mean that they all have planets like ours, with different life on them?"

Catra-" no idea sparkles."

Glimmer-" I mean what if they are identical. Or different in some way. Like what if on one world you are a member of the rebellion."

Catra-" I don't know much but what I do know for fact, is that such a reality does not and never-will-exist!" She insisted.

Glimmer-" I am so board."

Catra-" is there anything we haven't talked about yet?"

Glimmer-" nothing left that I want to talk about with you."

Catra-" I just wish something would happen, anything."

The two sat in silence again. Glimmer had an idea about something they could do. But was hesitant to suggest it and with good reason. Never the less she decided to go through with it.

Glimmer-" there is one thing we could do to pass the time."

Catra-" I'm all ears, sparkles." She casually endorsed, lying back to try and sleep.

Glimmer-" I'm not sure you'll agree with it. In fact I know your almost going to reject it."

Catra-" I can't reject it if I don't know what it is. Just spit it out!" She demanded.

Glimmer froze for a moment but forced herself to propose the offer. " ...we would kiss."

Catra didn't exactly know what to say. She sat up and spent a moment process what her rival, her enemy, had just said. " I'm sorry- I just wanna check that you said what I think I just heard."

Glimmer-" forget it." She shrugged in embarrassment.

Catra-" you want to kiss me?" She asked, gesturing her hand on her person.

Glimmer-" leave it alone Catra, it was a dumb idea, and I never should have brought it up."

Catra-" I men's it's not like I'm not flattered or anything, but still." She grinned.

Glimmer-" shut up!"

Catra-" what made this idea come to your head?"

Glimmer-" I don't know ok! It was just a passing thought. If we did-ya,know. It's not like it would matter. We could just pretend it never happened. That's assuming we get out of here alive. Actions without consequences."

Catra-" suppose that's one way of looking at it. I'm not saying for a second that we would but-"

Glimmer-" -leave it at that second." She said, trying to shut down the conversation.

Catra-" look sparkles-"

Glimmer-" forget it. Just forget it." She Insisted, as she got up and walked to her bed. " it was a stupid idea and we should forget it. I'm going to sleep."

Glimmer turned away from Catra and didn't say anything for the rest of the night. As Catra laid in her prison bed, unable to sleep, she kept thinking about Scorpia. She thought about a life she could have with her. But realised that it was a bad idea. Catra knew that Scorpia would never trust her again after what she did. She knew deep in her heart that she could never have a relationship with her, even if she was to get out of this prison. She knew where this thought pattern was taking her and she was in no mood to feel sad. So instead she opted to do something to take her mind off the thoughts in her head.

Catra pounced onto Glimmers bed, waking her up. She rubbed her face and saw Catra's blue and yellow eyes staring at her. " Catra what the hell are you doing?" She ask half conscious.

Catra-" it wouldn't mean anything right?" She asked.

Glimmer-" what?"

Catra-" those where your exact words." She reminded her, as she interlocked her fingers with a glimmers. " It would be an action without consequence. Something that we could forget if we wanted to. Something that meant nothing."

Glimmer started into Catra's eyes. She briefly looked at her hand, and slightly tightened her grip on it. " it would mean nothing." She reassured Catra.

Glimmer closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed Catra. Catra herself shut her eyes and wrapped her legs and arms around Glimmer, she did the same. The two occupied their time for what felt like an eternity, not that either of them where complaining. When it finally came to to end the interaction, Catra was the one to break it off. Saying. " listen. This was fun, but I'm tired. So I'm going back to bed." " oh. ok." Replied a surprised Glimmer. As Catra got up to leave, Glimmer grabbed her arm and said to her. " you don't have to sleep alone. If you don't want to I mean." Catra thought about what she said. And grinned. " gotta love actions without consequences." Glimmer smirked and laughed a little.

The two shared Glimmers bed, awkwardly at first but they soon became comfortable with one another, as Glimmer pressed her head against Catra's chest, both locking their arms tightly around one another. Catra wrapped her tail around Glimmer's leg, and feel asleep, Glimmer soon followed.


End file.
